Blood Brothers
by PDAceLover
Summary: They were not of the same blood but they are blood brothers nonetheless...Tribute to Portgas D. Ace. SPOILERS from the previous manga chaps...


**Title: Blood Brothers**

Summary: They are still blood brothers in the end.

Characters: More on Luffy and Ace but other characters are mentioned as well.

Warning: I don't write yaoi so be warned that this is not a yaoi fiction. I simply want to write something about Ace and Luffy this time in both their point of views if possible. Some were taken from the manga especially the middle part which was an exclusive narration of Chapter 574. The other details were already mine.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Past **

The boy looked up when his grandfather came home. A wide smile broke his lips. He rarely sees his grandfather so it always made him happy whenever he comes home. Running away from Dadan, the boy ran towards the old man who was declared the hero of the Marines.

"Gramps!" he shouted in glee but his pace slowed down as their figures became bigger. His eyes were suddenly shadowed with curiosity as he stared at the young boy his grandfather brought home. He looked older than him, probably two to three years older, his eyes were sharp and aloof as if he hated the world, his freckled face looked serious.

"Oh Luffy," Garp acknowledged his grandson and grinned widely. "Look what we have here."

"Who is he?" he asked and pointed towards the boy who looked away roughly.

"Oh? His name is Ace," Garp said as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Ace, this is Luffy."

The boy who was named Luffy suddenly grinned which took Ace by surprise. "Is he the one you spoke about?" an older voice joined in as Dadan came into view and gave Ace a simple look before smiling. It's hard to believe that Gol D. Roger had a son.

And it seems even at a young age, even with no sins at all, the boy had already started feeling the atrocities the world had thrown at him for simply being the Pirate King's son. His eyes told the story of a suffering boy and Dadan had wondered if by staying here, things could be somewhat different for him.

"Aye," Garp answered. "I'm leaving the two in your care, Dadan. I'm being called back to service. It seems events concerning Whitebeard had come into the Marine's attention."

He turned to the two boys who were simply staring at each other, one was expectantly waiting for the other to smile while the other was simply wondering how a boy could smile that warmly. "So, Ace," Garp started and turned to him. "This would be your new home."

They all so how he bunched his hands into fists as if recalling something. Then he looked away. "There will never be a home for someone like me," he muttered.

Garp sighed. "This is your home from now on," he stated firmly, hating the fact that one boy could suffer this much. No one knew about Ace being Roger's son but still, the words the boy had been hearing coming from the mouths of foolish people made him angry.

"You're leaving already?" Luffy asked in a whine.

"Yes," he said and the idea which had been running through his mind before lit up as he grinned. "And when I come back, you and Ace will undergo training. You will become Marines someday."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy stared at Ace who was sitting at the corner. He haven't spoken yet after his grandpa left him. "Neh, Ace, where'd you come from?" he asked innocently.

"Somewhere," Ace grumbled.

Luffy jumped down from his chair and walked towards the boy who refused to leave the corner as if it was the safest place for him.

"You look pretty beat up, Ace," he muttered and sat with him.

"Don't come near me," Ace said in a hiss. "I'm a sinner's son, you know."

Luffy blinked. After all, it seemed a bit complicated for him to understand what Ace was saying. Besides, what would his young mind understand of Ace's pains? Standing up, he headed towards the kitchen and returned later on with two cups of drinks.

"Here," he offered and sat beside him once more. "Let's be friends."

Ace blinked and stared at the cup in front of him. It was the first time he heard that. It was the first time someone offered friendship to him and a lump filled his throat. When he tilted his head to have a glance at the boy, the latter was grinning widely as if he already knew that Ace would not resist it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

But one person does not simply change that fast. Ace still bore the pains inside especially when he roams around and heard the people talking about the Pirate King. And anger rushed through him as he began to question more about his existence.

Does he have a right to born into this world? He had found out as he grew that up that simply being the bearer of Roger's name is a sin in itself and so he chose to live as Portgas and not Gol. In his young mind, he had already hated his father – hated him for the torment and the pains he is suffering and hated him for not being there when he was born – to stand up for his name and for his son.

But then, Roger was executed in his hometown so that's all there was to him.

And yet, Ace still resented him. Walking along the road, he could hear people talking about Roger again. It seems despite the years that passed by, Roger's legacy is still left unbroken. He stopped as one man spoke.

"Hah, I'm pretty sure that if Roger had a son, he deserved to be killed as well – perhaps decapitated or burned to death. No one should carry the name of that evil man," one man said as he drank with glee while his companions laughed.

Ace clenched his fist tightly and without a word attacked the man who spoke. Never mind that he was young, still a boy, never mind that he would be late home, never mind that Luffy and Dadan would get worried once they saw him beat up once more and never mind that Garp would give severe punishment for being late in what he had prepared as their training program.

What mattered for now was to beat the hell out of that man who just bad-mouthed his no-good father. He was not angry about them talking ill about Roger but he was angry over the fact that they refused to give space for anyone who carries Roger's blood. He's that one.

And so he ended up in the street later that afternoon, beat up despite winning that brawl over those good-for-nothing men. He ended up wrapping his legs as he sat in the dark corner once more, as he seethed in anger. And that was how Dadan found him.

"You were into trouble again, Ace," Dadan spoke carefully.

"Shut up. I could have killed them," he answered gruffly.

"It ain't all about hatred Ace," Dadan advised. "Now, how about we go home now?" It took longer before Ace finally decided to stop and followed Dadan. Unknown to them, Luffy had always been watching.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Even though Ace had started smiling in this third or fourth day, Luffy could not help but still worry about him. He was there and witnessed all of it. And so when Ace came home, he offered a welcoming smile despite not understanding what had just happened a while ago – why Ace suddenly attacked the men.

"Neh, Ace," he started at the quiet boy.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you beat those men?" he asked and Ace's face darkened before he looked away.

"They're scams."

"You were angry," he pointed out. It was amazing how both boys could be so sharp in their own observations.

"Because they are scams," he repeated harshly.

Luffy was quiet for a moment. "Neh, Ace, tell me about you," he urged.

"Why would you want to know?" Ace asked, not wanting to tell Luffy about his own lineage in fear that he would also look down on him for simply being Roger's son. Somehow, he does not want that. It was the first time that he had a friend and one that he wanted to stay with.

"Because I want to," Luffy answered simply.

"I'm the Pirate King's son," Ace said with a straight face and waited for his reaction while fearing to see disdain from his eyes. But far from it, Luffy actually squealed as he stared at Ace in awe.

"Really?" he asked in a voice laced with excitement and thrill.

Ace slowly nodded. "Ah."

Luffy grinned from ear to ear. "You're awesome," he complimented but the grin slowly left his face upon noticing Ace's reaction. He was not smiling but merely looking at him in puzzle. "Ace? Is there something wrong?"

Said boy shook his head and looked away. "No. It is just weird not to see someone looking at me with so much disdain just by learning that I am his son."

"Is that supposed to be prohibited?"

"Maybe," he answered. "Neh, Luffy, I'd really appreciate it if you don't go around telling people about this."

The boy nodded slowly. "Is that the reason why you always get in trouble?"

But Ace did not answer as Dadan entered with Garp who only arrived. "Oh? You look beat-up once again, Ace," Garp commented and took a seat.

"Gramps!" Luffy said with little fear from his voice – to have his grandfather around means to undergo some rigorous training again. He had been insisting lately that he wanted both of them to become Marines so they need to train at a young age but Luffy had refused to actually do so. Ace on the other hand seemed not to mind it at all. In fact, he took his training like it was nothing at all.

Garp actually had the audacity to grin with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Be prepared in an hour. It's time for another set of training."

"B-But – " Luffy stammered.

He did not get to finish his line when Garp hit him in the head, causing a lump around it while Luffy cried in pain. Ace simply watched and decided that he would not allow anyone to hurt the very first person to accept him openly. "You and Ace will become great Marines someday," he declared and gave Ace a meaningful look but the latter ignored it.

As Ace lived a life with Luffy with each passing day, he began to have a reason to suddenly live. And one time, they were just enjoying the quiet solitude of the afternoon when one of them brought a drink.

"Oh? What's this all about?"

Luffy offered one cup as he grinned from ear to ear. "They say that when two people share a drink, they are already brothers."

Brother.

Suddenly, it had a different ring to Ace's young mind. A family…with Luffy…Garp and Dadan…wouldn't that be nice? Accepting the drink, the two had a toast and drank together before Ace spoke. "Then, from now on, we are brothers. You and I."

Luffy's answer was his cheeky grin.

Days turned to months to years and Ace, during one of his rest, asked Garp something as the old man stood beside the troubled boy. "Is something bothering you?" Garp asked while giving him a sideway glance. When alone, he often noticed as well as by Dadan that Ace had always been brooding over something. There was a distant look in his troubled face which was easily masked when Luffy is around.

And Garp, being a Marine, knew. Ace is still having a hard time dealing with his own lineage. Indeed, what Roger told him before is true. Ace bore no sins of the world but even with the people having no knowledge about him being the Pirate King's son, the words exchanged by them is still enough for Ace to isolate himself from people and becomes only fiercely protective over his brother when Luffy was being bullied.

"Do you know your brother met one legendary pirate?" he asked when he realized that Ace had no intention to answer his question.

"Ah, he was actually talking about him. Shanks was his name I heard," Ace answered calmly. "It seems Luffy had taken a liking to the man."

Garp took a seat beside Ace as the two of them watched the calm sea. This is probably the first time that they talked like that. "You can talk to me or Dadan, you know. And you don't go causing trouble in town, you heard me?"

"I hate him," he said fiercely and Garp had no need to ask who he was referring to.

"Ace…"

Still not looking at the old man, Ace hugged his knees together as he stared ahead. "Gramps…"

"Hmm…?"

"Do you think…I have the right to live in this world?" he asked with uncertainty. It was actually sad how Garp could not provide a reassuring answer to calm the boy's mind. If he did not answer now, Ace would continue looking for an answer to that.

"Of course you do," he answered. "But the world might see it differently," he continued truthfully knowing how the world works.

It took a moment before Ace stood up. "Then, there is no point becoming a Marine."

Garp's face darkened a little, knowing that he might not like the flow of this conversation. "You and Luffy will become Marines."

Ace shook his head lightly with a curt smile on his lips. "Sorry Gramps…I made up my mind…I'll become a pirate one day. Me and Luffy would continue training but you can't force us to become what you want. And stop torturing my brother."

Despite not liking the idea of Ace becoming a pirate, Garp could not help but grin a little. If there is one thing, Ace is ready to face anyone who hurt his brother and that applies to even Garp who had been giving the two a hard training which often made Ace angry because Luffy would always end up hurt.

"Ace…why'd you decide to become a pirate?"

Ace looked away. "Maybe to find something."

So when he was seventeen, he left Fuschia Village, left his brother though he knew that Luffy would follow soon after. After all, Luffy said that he made a promise to Shanks that he would become the Pirate King as he gathers a great crew – greater than the Red-Haired crew. He made a mental note to even meet with the man since he never had the privilege to actually know him. By then, he was already the captain of the Spade Pirates and was offered by the Marines a seat in the Shichibukai, something which he declined.

He never wanted to become a Marine and much more work with a Marine. For him, the people working under the symbol of the white flag have a twisted way of thinking.

He became Whitebeard's son after his many failed attempts to kill the man who was said to rival the late Pirate King.

Three years later, Luffy, already seventeen, followed and left Fuschia Village. The next time they met was in Arabasta when Ace saved the young boy from Smoker and after which departed from them in search for a certain man who would one day bring his defeat and his head in the Marines.

And that was how he ended in the Marine Headquarters awaiting his execution.

**Present **

When he first noticed that Ace's vivre card had shrink to one tenth of its original size, Luffy did not take it much seriously though he worried still. He knew that Ace is strong. Hell, he had never defeated his brother yet even before Ace had taken the Mera Mera Fruit which he was able to display when he intervened in Smoker's attack back in Arabasta.

Besides, Luffy knew that Ace would take care of himself and that he would get angry if his younger brother would go and save him. So even when his nakama telling him that it is alright for them to go and help Ace, Luffy had shoved it off carelessly and said that his brother would be alright.

So they headed to Shabondy Archipelago where later on that same day, he was separated from his nakama as he watched helplessly while Kuma made them disappear one by one in front of his eyes. And he too was sent to somewhere else where he met one of the Shichibukai.

And that was where he learned that his brother is about to be executed. He then knew that he could no longer ignore that nagging feeling he felt in Thriller Bark. He then knew that he needed to save Ace so he regretfully took a detour from finding his nakama to saving Ace.

He met different kinds of enemies as he pursued his brother inside Impel Down while he met some weird allies as well. There was even a point where he almost died against Magellan. But he still persisted much more upon learning that Ace was already brought to the Marine Headquarters and would be executed in a matter of hours.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Learning that his brother infiltrated Impel Down, Ace could not help but feel angry towards Luffy for rushing in without thought of his own safety. If there is one thing for Ace, he never wanted anything to happen to his brother. That was how protective he was to the person who accepted him wholeheartedly. He never wanted anyone to actually get hurt because of him.

"Please kill me already," he begged his grandfather who came down to visit him in his cell with a regretful look on his face. He knew what his imprisonment and execution would cause.

Chaos.

Bloodshed.

Garp sighed. "There is no use for that now," he answered casually. "We had already angered the ruler of the sea."

At that time, Ace could only bow down his head and cry, knowing it would be futile now, knowing that war is brewing as Marines prepared from possible attack from Whitebeard – the man who fathered him in the sea. He recognized only one man as a father. So when Sengoku asked him who his father was – he answered with conviction.

"Whitebeard is my father!" he claimed while the Fleet Admiral looked angry at this and announced to the whole world that he was but Gol D. Roger's son.

He was ready to die. He was prepared for it as they escorted him towards the headquarters. But those he called his family all but came to save him, telling him to live and not give up at all. Watching how many sacrificed for him, he felt the desire to live.

The desire became stronger upon seeing his brother come once more and so when he was released from those that bound him from his power, he chided his brother as he protected both of them from the bombs meant to finish them.

"You never change, do you? You never listen to what I say," were his words and he smiled a little as Luffy grinned widely, knowing he had freed his brother. "You've always did the weirdest things."

"Ace!" he exclaimed while his nakama were all cheering as well.

"Don't let your guard down, Luffy," he advised as he turned into fire. "Hibashira!"

They could hear the others still cheering with glee for them. "Can you still fight Luffy?" he asked, knowing his brother might still be exhausted. After all, it took a lot of great effort to actually reach the platform.

"Sure I can," Luffy answered with so much energy and Ace grinned as he gave his brother a sideway glance.

"I never would have imagined that you'd come to my rescue. Thank you Luffy," he said as they stood back to back with the Marines surrounding them.

Luffy grinned. "I must say that old man and his crew helped me a lot."

As the marines around them attacked together, Ace spoke. "Leave my brother alone, bastards." While others watched in awe at their prowess, Ace spoke again. "You've become stronger Luffy."

In which Luffy answered with a smile. "And there will come a day when I surpass you Ace."

"Meanwhile, let me cover you, stay back," he ordered as Ao Kiji attacked them. Yes, Ace would always cover for Luffy, would always protect him.

As Whitebeard ordered them to retreat, Ace bowed down to give his respect but later on turned back when Aka Inu came and insulted him. He was unforgivable. Being one who was fiercely loyal and protective of those he loved and cared, he took Aka Inu's bait and was provoked.

It wasn't even called a fight when Aka Inu simply burned him down. Ace would have been okay with that until Aka Inu decided to turn his attention to his brother who was already exhausted. So when Aka Inu declared how terrifying it was to have both the revolutionary's son and the late pirate king's son as brothers, Ace had shielded his brother when he was about to get killed.

That time, he had no thought about his life anymore but of his brother's life.

While the others watched with horror, he only looked at the stunned face of his brother. Ace would not even know that his own grandfather was just as shocked as well.

"Stop!" Luffy cried out when Aka Inu spoke and intended to finish him finally with one blow. Ace does had no idea about who came to his rescue that time as he fell towards his brother. He knew it. His journey would end there. Again, he would never knew how that had affected his grandfather once more. He would never know how all his nakama were feeling regretful, knowing that they were all too careless to allow that to happen.

All he knew was that he was fading fast. So he started to speak as his brother held him. "I'm sorry Luffy," he started.

"Ace we gotta hurry and treat your wound – "

He knew how this would affect his brother. Though Luffy had always been optimistic about lots of things, he knew what effect this would have over him. So he needed to say it. "I'm sorry I could not let you save me properly. Forgive me."

It was getting hard to breath. Luffy is starting to get frantic.

"What are you talking about? Don't say stupid things like that," he looked around him. "Somebody deal with his wound. Somebody save Ace!"

"It's no good. I can tell when my own end has come," he whispered to his brother. "He's burned up my insides. I'm not coming back from this Luffy…so…listen up…" it was getting harder to speak too.

"What are you talking about…? Ace…are you going to die?" Luffy asked with dread and denial. "No! You promised! You told me, didn't you Ace? You said you wouldn't die."

The irony of that statement was not lost on Ace. "Yeah. If it weren't for the Sabo thing and having a little brother like you to look out for, I would never even have wanted to live." Yes, it had always been that reason since he became Luffy's brother. He found a reason to live. As he spoke those words, he could not help but remember the past once more.

"_If Gol Roger had a kid, then he oughta be executed."_

From childhood, he already knew that no one would take him in. "Nobody else would want me to anyway," he continued while Luffy could only listen in despair and denial. "So it's only natural."

"_Oh I've got an idea, how about sticking a needle into his body for every person in the world with a grudge against Roger."_

"_No he should be burned at the stake. That way, the whole world could watch and laugh as he went to his death."_

"_They'd all be saying the same thing, you know, 'serves you right'."_

"_I know what his last words should be. 'I'm sorry for being born, piece of trash that I am."_

"_Ah, well, not like he really exists."_

"_You've been causing trouble around town, Ace," Dadan arrived to find the boy beat up as he sat on the ground with anger in his eyes. _

"_Shut up, I could have killed the lot of them."_

"_What did you say?"_

He could not help but chuckle a little. "Oh yeah, if you happen to run across Dadan, could you tell him goodbye for me? It's weird. Now that I am to die, I even feel like I miss that idiot."

His chest ached in pain – pain not brought by Aka Inu but more of the fact that he would be missing a lot especially his little brother. "My only regret is that I won't be able to see your dream come to pass. But I know you, you'll pull it off for sure, you're my brother after all."

Luffy could only listen more. He could not find the words to say.

Ace could feel it harder to speak as he felt a lump in his throat. "Just like we promised that time, I have no regrets about how I lived my life."

Luffy finally found his voice. "No! You're lying!"

Ace breathed hard. "No. it's true." It's odd that he found the answer to his question when he is about to die already. "It looks like what I really wanted in the end wasn't fame or renown at all. It was an answer to my question of whether I should have been born." He panted hard. "My voice is getting too quiet Luffy. I want you to listen to what I am to say now and tell it to the guys afterwards." He is already losing it. "Old man," in reference to Whitebeard, "All of you guys," in reference to his nakama, "And Luffy," he said as flashbacks came rushing back in his last moment.

That was when he cried. "Even though I have been good-for-nothing my whole life, even though I carried the blood of the demon within me, you guys still loved me. Thank you so much."

And those were his last words to his brother as he slid down from Luffy's grasp and finally fell to the ground with a smile on his face.

And all Luffy could do was stare at the body in front of him, not sure if it was indeed real that he died. "Ace…?" he asked with uncertainty and hope, hoping it was just like that time when they were younger, when he thought Ace was dead. He was hoping it was like that. That he was only playing dead.

"_What, you think I'm gonna die? What are you crying for? Don't act like people are dead when they are not, dummy. I'm not gonna die no matter what. That's a promise. Like hell I'm gonna die and leave my weak little brother all on his own."_

He waited for Ace to say that. But Ace was unmoving already and Luffy knew that this time, it was for real, that Ace died. His mind was unable to absorb that fact so he suffered into mental shock.

And Garp could only close his eyes and cried as well.

"_If it's a boy, 'Ace'…Gol D. Ace, the name of our child."_

**Future **

It had been so many years already since that incident in the Marine Headquarters, where many had died following Ace's death. The man, grown-up already, stood at the prow of the ship as he stared at the horizon, as he watched the sun setting peacefully.

Many things have changed after that. That one loss had changed something into Luffy. His death had given new meaning to his dream aside from his promise to Shanks.

He knew that his First Mate was just behind, observing him. Even his crew had noted that change in Luffy after they were reunited and it was only upon learning of Ace's death that they understood.

Luffy was already scarred by Ace's death. That goofy look had been lost. He still acts like stupid sometimes but it was never the same before Ace's death. He never spoke about Ace's death to them or rather, he preferred avoiding that subject.

It always brought him great pain just by remembering it. Luffy cried a lot after coming back to his senses and learning it was indeed real that Ace died. He cried for his loss and for Ace as well. And he learned to hate. To hate those who callously spoke about Ace being a demon's son and having no right to live.

That had always made Ace suffer when they were young – to know that people never wanted him because he was a demon's son. And that was why it was so easy for him to throw his life away for his little brother when there could have been other alternatives.

He learned to hate those who spoke ill of Ace or that of his father. They will never know the pain it caused to someone who was recipient of those words. They would never know how many times Ace had questioned his existence in the world, his right to live.

"Luffy."

Said man bowed his head and clutched his hat. He had become the Pirate King already. Half of him is happy he was finally able to fulfill his promise to Shanks. Half of him is sad that one of the people he wanted to share his happiness with had long past away.

"All he ever wanted was to live free," he spoke with a bitter smile on his lips, unaware that his voice croaked just by talking about his brother. He turned to his First Mate. "All he wanted was to live free, not having to hide his real identity, for people to accept him despite who he was."

Zoro leaned away from the mast and walked towards his captain. They always worry about Luffy since the time they were reunited. They saw something change in him. And he was always fierce in battle, unforgiving still especially when the enemies were the Marines. They have always avoided talking about Ace because they knew how it affected him so. But right now, Luffy was the one speaking about his brother.

"The world is cruel Luffy," he started.

"I know," he admitted. "Funny how I learned that the hard way." And he was referring to that incident.

"Do you blame yourself for his death?" Zoro asked straightly. Among the crew, he understood Luffy the most just as Luffy understood him the most.

"Somehow," Luffy answered and clenched his fist. "If I was stronger then, if I was not so weak, I could have avoided Aka Inu and Ace would not have to come save me."

Zoro gave him a sideway glance before facing the horizon as well, his left arm resting on his three katana. They all have grown up now. They all have matured. "Did he ever blame you?" he asked, wanting to shed some light into Luffy.

Luffy shook his head as he recalled that past, his throat constricted in an uncontrolled emotion, something which he had learned to hide for so many years. He held the railings of the ship tightly as he looked down on the calm water, his tears freely flowing once more in so many years that he could remember.

"He was asking for my forgiveness for not letting me save him properly," he spoke croakily as his shoulders shook. "He never…" it was hard for him to continue.

"Then, don't blame yourself. He did not die for you to feel that way," he advised. Although inside, Zoro understood what pained Luffy.

"He died protecting me and my dream," Luffy spoke. "He…chose to die to let me live."

Zoro was quiet for a moment. "Luffy, your dream is important to him."

"Yeah," he answered. _My only regret is that I won't be able to see your dream come to pass._ Ace had said that. He had always believed in Luffy's strength.

They spotted a familiar ship. Again, Luffy could not help but feel sadness inside. Whitebeard had long since passed away and the Marines were happy. But they never would have thought that the new era of pirates were just as formidable as that of Roger and Whitebeard.

"That's strange," Zoro muttered. "It feels so unusual to suddenly run across their ship."

"They were there too…and watched with great regret and sadness…"

It took a while before both ships were sidled alongside each other and Luffy was merely staring at the man who stood on the prow alongside his nakama. "Been a while, Ace's little brother."

"You…"

"We're glad you finally made it," Marco spoke. Beside him stood Vista, Josou and a few others who were present that time when Ace died in front of Luffy. "Ace is surely proud of you."

Luffy nodded slowly. The mention of his brother made his chest ache more. Odd, he and Zoro were just talking about Ace. From Marco's ship, he tossed something towards Luffy as the latter deftly caught it with his rubber arm before it would fall down the sea.

A wistful look crossed his eyes as he stared at it with longing. "We searched for that. That's all what's left of his belonging. We're giving it to you. After all, you're probably the very first person he wanted to have that."

Noticing how quiet the once loquacious guy, Marco spoke. "We all feel boundless regret Luffy. All of us. But what do you think Ace would say to you if he were here and saw you still brooding over it?"

At that, Luffy raised his head. He knew pretty well what his brother would say. "It's nice running across you," Vista spoke and gave a curt nod towards Zoro as a sign of respect.

"You're just what Ace had been telling us before. He is very proud of you, you know."

"Continue to sail freely, Pirate King. You are his brother indeed…all the way…" Marco commented and smiled before they finally set sail once again, leaving Luffy and Zoro watching them sail away.

"They are good people," Zoro commented. He knew how time and time again, the crew of Whitebeard would suddenly pop from nowhere and actually save them when they are in a pinch. He never understood before but he thought he understood it now.

For them, Luffy is all that was left of their comrade, of the one they all failed to protect and in his stead, they have protected Luffy in their own way, knowing he was what remains in Ace's will.

"They are," he agreed. "Neh, Zoro, do you think the guys would like to visit one place?"

Zoro grinned and jerked his thumb towards their nakama watching both of them. "You have to ask?"

He asked them to visit the place where he parted with his brother's remain. He was buried normally. In that place where Whitebeard brought him…that place where he was born as Portgas D. Ace…he was buried beside his mother's remains.

Luffy held two hats. One was that of the Straw Hat which he intended to give to Shanks one of these days and the other was the one he intended to keep – the orange hat of his brother, of what only remains of him.

_You are his brother indeed…all the way…_

And Luffy was just as proud being Ace's brother. When Ace died, his dream had two meanings already…for the promise he made to Shanks and for Ace…he knew that Ace wanted him to become what he longed to be…

"He's the best brother there is," he spoke to his nakama as he paid respect to the stone that stood high among others. With it was his name. "He told me in his last breath about that promised we had before…that we live with no regrets on the way we chose to live our lives…"

He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "But just like Ace…there is also something I regretted…"

_My only regret is that I won't be able to see your dream come to pass._

"Neh, Ace," he spoke to the stone. "You never get to hear my part back then because you…already died. But here it goes, if there is one thing I regret as well, it would be this time…this time when I wouldn't be able to see your smile and pride when I have become what I wanted to be."

"You thanked me and the others because we loved you despite being who you are…I didn't get to say thank you to you too…for being always there…for protecting me since we were young…from the bullies, from Gramps…and the last was which took your life.

Dadan cried when I delivered your message. He said he wished you could have talked together once more. Gramps too. He cried so much when you died."

Tears suddenly gushed uncontrollably but Luffy made no effort to wipe them away or to actually hide them. If this is one way to somehow lift up that heavy burden in his heart, he would do so. "Gramps…we had a talk…"

_Luffy was still filled with grief when finally, Garp had tracked him. "Luffy."_

_The boy looked up with eyes filled with so much despair and woe and Garp's heart ached for him and Ace. "Gramps…"_

"_I'm sorry," Garp said and it was probably the first time that he apologized to the boy. "I'm sorry I could not do anything to save him."_

"_To live as pirates was what we had always wanted," Luffy spoke, remembering his brother's words. "And Ace…and me had made a promise to never regret the way we lived our lives."_

_Garp nodded and looked up, wondering if Roger would forgive him for allowing that incident to happen. After all, Roger had entrusted his son to him – the boy which became his grandson and Luffy's brother, the boy whom he loved as if he was his own flesh and blood._

"_Ace had asked me once if he had the right to be born into this world," he started as he reminisced on that past. "I wish I could have given him a more defined answer – something which might have possibly made him stop questioning his existence. I never answered it properly. I wish I could have…"_

_Luffy was aware that Garp started to cry already. "I wish I could have told him even just once that even when the world would look down on him, he still has us…his family."_

Luffy blinked his tears. "But even when Gramps never told you that, I'm sure you know it, right Ace?" he asked and chuckled bitterly as if he remembered something. "You're a great brother Ace…the best there was. Even if we don't share the same blood, you're still my brother."

He clutched the orange hat tightly against his chest before he finally turned around. "Neh, I'm gonna keep your hat okay? I'll take care of it. I promise."

He felt better after telling all those. He felt as if he really need to let Ace know about that. That night, when he stood watch over the ship, his First Mate approached him and offered a drink. For a moment, Luffy could only stare at it as he remembered a distant past…when he and Ace formally became brothers.

And so he shared his thoughts. "When we were young, I never really understood much of the impact of Ace's lineage has on him. All I know was that he always ended up getting hurt as he tried to kill many people talking ill about his father. I never really understood how callous the world sees anyone who is related to the Pirate King. It was only when we were saving Ace, as I heard Aka Inu talk about not letting me and Ace escape that I finally understood why Ace ended up hating his father. It was only then that I understood how deep of a scar Ace had been nursing inside him from the day he learned that he was Roger's son till the day he died."

He leaned on the mast. "He always questioned his existence in this world. What he had always been looking for was an answer to his one question: does he have the right to be born into this world?"

"If he asked you that, what would you tell him?"

Luffy stared at the hat of his brother then smiled regretfully. "I'd tell him I don't care if he was the son of the Pirate King. I'd tell him everyone deserves a place in this sorry world."

His answer made Zoro smile and nodded as he looked up at the starry sky. "Then Ace must have died satisfactory simply by knowing that even if the world would close its door from him, somehow there are still those who welcomed him with warmth and acceptance."

"He was…smiling."

"Because he had an answer to his own question."

Luffy nodded. "My becoming a Pirate King was to fulfill my promise to Shanks, to fulfill my own dream…and it was a tribute to him – to a brother who, though borne from different parents, was still my blood brother nonetheless."

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
